Content described herein simply provides background information of the present embodiment and does not configure the related art.
Recently, with the increase of point of sale (POS) systems or various management operating systems and the sophistication of sales strategy, customer membership services are generally provided by small and medium-sized service providers as well as large-sized service providers. The customer membership services can provide more benefits to loyal customers and the loyalty of the customers can be increased, and at the same time, fixed income can be ensured for companies. Therefore, service providers in almost all fields such as beauty, game, mobile communication, food service, and the like issue membership cards and are providing customer services based on the membership cards.
With the generalization of the membership services, corresponding customers are enjoying the benefits of various membership services, and on the other hand, have the hassle of the possession and management of the membership cards issued by various companies and fields.
That is, generally, the membership cards are distributed in a form of a plastic card, and thus it is inconvenient that users should always possess the corresponding membership cards. In order to improve the above problem, recently, mobile membership card services based on smart phones are being proposed, but there is a problem in that each member card should also be individually issued and managed in the current mobile membership card services.
In addition, recently, membership services in connection with various cards used by a user, such as a credit card, a debit card, an identification (ID) card, and the like are proposed, but in order for the user to use the membership services, there is a problem in that a separate card issuing procedure should be performed and at the same time a registration procedure for each membership service should be performed.